<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The importance of being an asshole by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923647">The importance of being an asshole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Black (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Turned Into a Ghost, Explicit Language, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn remembers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carolyn Fry/Richard B. Riddick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The importance of being an asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is my second language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I should have known I would die on this planet out of fucking nobility. It is so not the way I wanted to go.</p><p>Yet in a way, I am glad Owens stopped me from dumping the passenger cabin. I would have killed Jack and Imam. And Riddick.</p><p>Especially Riddick.</p><p>He's something else. Looking back, I cannot believe Johns was so ridiculous as to think he could bring him in. The merc was right about one thing, though. Chains don't work on Riddick.</p><p>Courage does.</p><p>He said it was interesting. Yeah, I agree. I couldn't agree more, actually. It really was <em>interesting</em> how I started out as a docking pilot, scared shitless by the possibility of dying, and in the end, I gave up my life performing my duty as a captain.</p><p>Killed in the line of duty. I should be decorated.</p><p>I was never officially promoted, but it is of no importance. Somehow those few hours between the crash and the end, the hours I spent with the people I did not kill, changed me.</p><p>Somewhere between frightened children and squabbling men, I found my place and my peace. Johns was a liar and a coward, Riddick was taking everyone for a ride, and Jack put us all in mortal peril and could do nothing to prevent it.</p><p>Oh yeah, I forgot about the time in the skiff when Riddick tried to trick me, or bully me, into telling the truth. In fact, I think he might have been coming on to me.</p><p>And in the mud, he put a blade to my throat. I would have gladly died for Imam and Jack, but I ended up dying for Riddick. Gee, does he have a multiple personality disorder or something? The bastard literally forced me to become a hero, first by pulling the I-will-leave-you-here stunt and then by acting like a hero himself.</p><p>He brought out the best in me, in more ways than one. Not bad for a guy who belongs in the asshole hall of fame.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>